Emotional Blunder
by xxEnnelAikuMeikaxx
Summary: When a trio of friends get involved with the feeling of love at the same time, they have no choice but to seek each other's help to overcome their own fair share of problems regarding their feelings and their respective crushes. Len/Miku, Rin/Mikuo, Ring/Lui
1. Prologue

Emotional Blunder {Prologue}

Sum: When a trio of friends get involved with the feeling of love at the same time, they have no choice but to seek each other's help to overcome their own fair share of problems regarding their feelings and their respective crushes. Len/Miku, Rin/Mikuo, Ring/Lui

* * *

><p>Ring Suzune; a known wannabe author at school, known for her articles that always made it in the school magazine and for her achievement of the Writers' Award two years in a row during the annual Graduation Day. Combining the girl's ability, personality, looks and grades altogether, she's become one of the school's head-turning girls. Ring is, however, very fond of stupid and perverted jokes and puns. She is the only major anime and manga fan in the class, to the point where she can even have a crush on a male anime character. Ring can be serious and gloomy when she wants to, but she can easily smile and laugh, thus making her an unsuitable actor when needed. She is the type that cannot properly express her feelings and thoughts.<p>

Rin Kagamine; the blond jokester in the class and also the member of the Student Representative Council, she's admired for her athletic skills and long eyelashes. She has participated and won many sports including Track and Field, Badminton and Netball. She has been a Council member for two years. Rin is a member of the school's most popular girl group consisting of her, Lily Kirishima, Kaiko Shion, Meiko Kurosaki and the most popular girl in their grade, Teto Kasane. Rin is the bravest of the three, but she also has her share of insecurities and problems that are usually shared with her group of friends and, over time, with Ring and Miku.

Miku Hatsune; the hyperactive and naïve girl amongst them all. She has a high-pitched voice, often speaking in a low volume and a gentle tone and usually seen smiling shyly. Around Ring and Rin, however, Miku tends to raise her voice more to the point where she can scream in frustration whenever the two pull a prank on her. Miku can also have frequent mood swings whenever with Rin and Ring. Miku isn't very famous, yet she has gained attention from boys due to her cheery personality. She is a very smart girl compared to the other two, but lacks self-esteem and often labels herself as an airhead idiot whenever she does something she thinks is stupid.

The three girls ended up sitting together because of their class teacher's decision to swap seating positions once everyone started having problems with their seating, particularly those smaller and or with worse vision. Ring, Rin and Miku were put at the very back corner of the class, with Ring just beside the window as she had requested the teacher to put her at. At first, the three were quite awkward with each other as Rin and Miku were both from different groups of friends and Ring is equally friends with everyone, but usually a lone wolf. However as time passes, the three got closer to each other and eventually became good friends.

Even with the three being confidant in each other until the point where they started having sleepovers together, nobody could actually expect them to fall in love with boys their age at the same time – and experience their own new struggles to grasp their feelings and eventually come to accept fate. Ring and Rin find comfort in talking about their love life together, but Miku, who is unusually shy and embarrassed to know that she's in love, finds herself burdened with an emotional blunder alone after refusing Ring's offer for all three of them to discuss about the matter.

This is their story; about three love stories that will – in a way – connect.


	2. Chapter 1

Emotional Blunder Chapter 1

{Surprise}

* * *

><p>"Give it back!"<p>

"Ring, catch," With a burst of laughter, the blond threw the object across the room, towards another girl.

She took it into her arms, grinning all the while. Then she ran to another corner of the room. Her pursuer came as quick as lighting with her usually forest green eyes blazing, hands reaching for her belonging. Ring Suzune ducks and slips away, but not before the girl grasped her collar and pulled her back. "Rin!" She calls out and throws it to the blond earlier.

Rin Kagamine grasped it and swung it back and forth in mockery. "Hey Miku, looking for this?"

The tealette screams, pulling strands of her hair as if in horror. Then, she dove for the girl, locking her arms around the girl's waist. Rin squirms under her grip, the arm holding her victim's wallet flailing wildly so that she couldn't take it away. Then, under desperation, the wallet was thrown across the room again.

A hand took hold of the wallet and clutched it in a fist. It was their classroom teacher, Jill Homura. "Rin, Miku," She narrows her grey eyes at them. "What's happening here?"

Ring quickly jumps in, pulling Miku away though laughing all the while. "Sorry, teach,"

"Get to your seats," The woman sighs. "And keep your voice down next time. I'm talking to you, Miku."

"B-But teacher," The teal-haired girl whines, her fingers on both hands curling to form fists as she clutched on her grey plaid skirt. "They took my wallet and I was just trying to get it back!"

Several of their classmates snickered. Ring and Rin were both grinning and were obviously trying very hard to hold back their laughs that could give away their faults. The middle-aged teacher simply shook her head and pointed to their seats, the chairs looking hastily pushed back and looking very messy what with the books and stationary piled on top of their respective desks. The woman sighs in exasperation, but offered no signs of ever going into another lecture. The trouble-making trio scampered to their seats, shoving their belongings into either their bags or under their tables. Rin practically put everything under her table, thus the edges of her many books poked out from underneath her desk. Ring on the other hand put needed books under her table and put away her homework and everything else that was deemed useless into her bag. Miku was the only one who properly stashed away her things, making trips from her personal locker by the side of the room to her table, carrying her things all the way.

When the teacher started writing the topic of what they will learn, all three of them had gotten their textbooks out, eyes darting to each other with smirks of their own, except Miku who was warily eyeing both of them who sat by both her sides. "Today we'll learn about one of Shakespeare's famous creations – the Romeo and Juliet story," Miss Jill dragged the tip of her marker across the whiteboard, making a straight line under the title. She put down the marker. "Turn to page 197."

"I win!" A small cheer came through Ring's lips. Her textbook was flipped open to the specific page Miss Jill had mentioned only minutes earlier. Rin groaned and started to continuously swipe through the pages until she finds the number 197. "Ha, second belongs to me," She clucked her tongue and looks at Miku with a victorious smirk. Miku, on the other hand, merely made a face and mocked the movement of Rin's mouth all the while angrily turning pages.

"Girls," Miss Jill said, putting pressure on that single word. The three of them stop and look up; Miku fidgeting ever so slightly, Rin with a blank look meanwhile Ring's lips can't be helped but to be stretched into a goofy grin. "No jokes during class, as we all agreed on."

"Okay, teacher,"

"Yes, Miss Jill,"

"Challenge accepted."

Rin started laughing, and reached an open palm out over Miku's head and over to Ring who replied the gesture with a high-five. A round of small giggles burst around the room, and Miss Jill merely stared them down for a while before moving on to explain about the story's plotline, the characters and their developments, the settings of the story and so on. The class stretched to at least two periods before Miss Jill dismissed them to snack time, but not before giving them homework. She'd passed several pieces of paper down the rows of seats, the students only bearing with the addition of work though some faces scrunched up in annoyance. Rin and Miku both groaned silently when they accepted their papers. Ring was one of the ones who gladly took the paper as more exercise for her to improve her writing.

"Okay, you can go for snack," Miss Jill announced, but only to be met with utter silence. The woman looked at all her students – they were looking completely baffled, surprised, confused and many more expressions that she could decipher very well - even some with a slight tinge of annoyance. A small smile managed to appear on her face when suddenly there was an outburst of questions from many students. They spluttered and stumbled over their words, some looking pink, some pale. She turned to the trio at the back out of curiosity – pleasantly enough, all three were with red faces, yet their expressions were completely different than the others. Rin was laughing so hard she hunched over and started banging on the table, probably out of amusement over how absurd things are. Miku was so surprised that her eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth closed and opened like a goldfish sucking in water. Ring, on the other hand, leaned back on her chair and covered her mouth and nose with her hand, all the while making muffled noises.

Miss Jill looked down on one of the remaining papers in her hand and examined the questions. Her eyes glazed over the printed questions and she began to giggle slightly. She had to admit, she was proud of herself for coming up with a plan like this - there was no need for any interrogations whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Is she messing with us?" Rin said, waving the paper in her hand. She leaned back in her chair and put both her feet up onto the stone table. The park was as noisy as always, but fewer students in their school linger around the area they're in. The sky was a bright blend of orange and pink, signalling the end of the day. On top of the table were unopened packs of candies and chips, along with bottles of water. The park clock nearby had struck 5.30 a few minutes ago, which is their usual time to hang out at their own meeting place. "I mean, seriously."<p>

Miku had taken out her bento and started eating the remainders of rice and fried chicken that she'd left over during lunch earlier the day. She bit into a piece of fried chicken and chewed the tender flesh of it, with Ring looking over and staring at the bits of rice and the little untouched baby tomato inside her bento. After she'd gulped down her mouthful, she answered, "I think she knows something," She pokes around the remaining food.

Rin tilts her head back, sighing. She brought up the paper high up above her head, not only to shield her eyes from the bright sun but so she can also read back the questions.

_**Worksheet 27**_

_You are required to write an essay regarding the topic relating to the story 'Romeo and Juliet' – Romantic attraction. The words must be in continuous form and must not be lesser than 90 words. You may write according to these questions:_

_1) To you, what do you think of love?_

_2) How do you think you would change because of love?_

_3) What would you do to continue your life with the one you dear?_

_4) Are you currently in love? What did you go through as you experience this?_

_5) Imagine if you and your 'lover' are Romeo and Juliet in the present era. How would you like your story to go? Will the ending end up tragic, or a happy Disney-like one?_

_You are to send this assignment in before the winter break._

Rin's bright, cerulean eyes narrow at the words written on the paper. What's with these questions? Aren't they a bit too personal to be an assignment that's required to be sent in to the teacher? Plus, she doesn't like how she has to imagine herself as Juliet. Juliet is in no way the same as a blond like herself. On another note, she can't even imagine anyone in her class being Juliet – except maybe Little Miss Girly Lola. But imagine Miku being Juliet. That'd certainly be a mess. And Ring… Well, she'd probably get a decent love story to go with the essay, since she's quite the imaginative writer. Or rather… Perhaps Ring's more experienced in the topic, thus she's able to write the essay without any fuss? Rin snaps her head back up, her blue eyes looking straight at the girl across the table. She was still staring at Miku emptying her bento, with her eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open to reveal her neat row of white teeth. She looks like she's deep in thought.

"Hey, Ring?" Rin called out, putting down her feet from the table and leaning herself straight up. The blue-haired girl seemed to snap from her thoughts and she slowly pulled her attention away from the girl beside her. "What do you think of love?"

The girl seemed to dive into her thoughts once more, as she stared slightly at Rin before turning away and leaning back into the stone bench. She was quiet for a while, probably thinking of how she should say it. Ring opened her mouth and the words flowed out, "I think… It's kind of a really complex feeling. Sometimes you feel like you love something or someone, but then sometimes you don't feel one bit of that feeling. It's like a roller coaster. You have to go through a lot of things. You worry and stuff. It's difficult. I don't think I like the feeling of love. It's annoying, I guess."

Miku had stopped eating and put down her now empty bento onto the table. She wipes her lips using her tissue and then put down her chopsticks, crumpling the used tissue using one hand at the same time. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but love's a great feeling. I'm going to write just that."

"You know we have to do ninety words, right? A question's got to have at least… What, eighteen words?" Rin scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, just that is not going to suffice." Ring spoke next, then she turned to Miku, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are we talking about this now, anyway? I mean, it's weird, sure… But well, I guess the teacher's just curious of our feelings, since we're adolescents now. Maybe we don't really have to think too deep about it."

"Are you kidding?" Rin muttered, placing the paper down onto the stone table. She looked around for a while. The park was surely almost empty by now, but the distant shouts and yells from the school's football players still echoed around the area. The clock was ticking closer and closer to six, and soon the school will close and everyone will go home. "Teacher's probably prodding around with our Facebook accounts to check out our chats. I heard she does that a lot with our seniors."

Ring and Miku seemed to perk up in their seats. Their eyes became large and they went stiff. And then, suddenly, Miku let out a small scream and she began mashing her face and kicking the air. Ring, on the other hand, was simply massaging her temples and looked at Miku with a frown. Rin raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

They paused and turned to Rin. "My privacy has been violated."

* * *

><p>Date: XXXX/20XX

Day: Wednesday

Dear VFlower,

Today, we ended up talking about love for the whole day. We couldn't get it out of our minds. I'm sure that everyone's been thinking about the homework Miss Jill gave us and how we should all answer her questions. I think everyone's getting really troubled over it. I don't see why. Honestly, I think this is like devising a romance genre story.

I think it'll be all the more fun when I can relate it to my real life. It'll be more… descriptive, because I've experience. It'd certainly make me feel more confident towards what I will write in the essay.

But then again, it's quite personal. I wouldn't be surprised if I strayed off during the essay, somewhat. There are a lot of things on my mind about love, after all. I probably couldn't string it all together without adding unnecessary information.

That's the only thing bothering me today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is the author herself. I'm sorry over the inactivity over the months that could have reached up to years. I've been… busy with my life. And I'll be busier by the time the next school term comes around, so that's why I'm trying to become more active in writing on while I still can. <strong>

**I've been having a writer's block for a long while, so this story might be used to get rid of bits and pieces of that feeling so I can get back my inspiration, motivation and all those shiz you get after a writer's block. **

**I'd like to thank Mozu the Mochi for being a really great friend to me on . They've helped me become more active on the website, and also have given me tips on how to overcome writer's block and what I should do for my stories. So kudos to you, my friend! Continue being awesome.**

**Opinions are welcome! Feel free to write both good and bad reviews. **

**AIKU**


	3. Chapter 2

Emotional Blunder Chapter 2

{Hesitation}

* * *

><p>Her pencil keeps on tapping on the clean slate of paper. The lead makes several small dots on the empty, clean paper; like a polka-dot pattern similar to the shirt she's currently wearing. Miku's wet hair was pulled back into a very loose ponytail, with a piece of towel covering her head. Her eyes were intensely focused on the paper laid down in front of her. Then, like an eagle finding her next victim, she instantly got to work.<p>

_Love is something that –_

Nope.

She grabs her eraser and erases the whole sentence. She taps her pencil onto the paper again, creating more dots.

_Love is –_

Erase.

_Love –_

Erase.

Miku groans loudly and pushed herself back from the table. She hopped off from the chair and started prancing around the room, her head hunched over and her arms tightly folded across her chest. What should she do? What should she do? What should she write? She has no idea. She sucks at writing. What would Ring do? What would Ring write? Then, she stops. Her eyes twinkled.

Ring.

She grabs her beautiful Samsung phone with the dark green phone cover and turned it on. After scrolling several contact names, she comes upon Ring's name in the middle of her cousin and her old friend. She pressed the call button, brought the receiver to her ear, and waited.

She was sure that Ring's phone must be ringing. Ring's phone has to be ringing. It must ring for Ring.

Then, like the miracle of a box of cupcakes suddenly coming to her front door, the girl finally picked up and spoke, "Hello?"

"Ring, ohmigod Ring," Miku splutters, throwing herself onto her bed and groaning, letting out her frustration. "You have to help me with that English homework. I have no freaking idea what to write. You know how stupid I am. I suck. Please, please, please help me, love."

A burst of laughter could be heard from the other side of the line. "Dude, calm down, won't you?" After the laughter died down, Ring sighs for a while and asks what was the problem Miku was having. The latter immediately groaned, louder this time before she rolled off her bed and landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. "Um… Miku? What's the problem?"

"Everything," Miku whines. "I can't come up with anything! Absolutely nothing!"

Ring let out a small snicker. She clears her throat and made a humming sound, as if she was deep in thought and is stroking her invisible beard like she always does. "Well, for starters, why are you doing it now? Winter break isn't around the corner."

"I like doing homework when I'm bored."

"Well… Look for other homework. We got a ton, right?"

"I don't want to," Miku says as she gets up from the floor and sluggishly drags her feet back to her table. "I do the hard ones first."

"Quit doing the hard ones first, then," Ring hissed. There was the sound of pens being dropped, the shifting of papers and the slight sound of a music being played in the background of the girl's voice. Miku lets out a grumble in response. She could hear her friend sigh in exasperation for a short while. "Okay, look – this is the best tip I could give you. Just write down what you feel and think. That's what I do."

"What? I have nothing on my mind about this!"

"Well… What you feel, then. It won't be hard if you try to understand what you feel about this."

"… I feel complete annoyance at how I have to answer questions about love."

"See, that's progress! You can just say that love is something that bothers you," Ring's voice suddenly had a cheery tone to it, like she had gotten an idea and loved it. "Just don't forget to summarize on your opinion. Remember; no less than ninety words overall - wait, I thought you said love was a great thing?"

Miku perks up in her seat. She did say that, didn't she? "Um, well, I kind of changed my mind on the last minute... To be honest, it does give off a bad impression on me."

"That's... Odd. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing at all. Oh, and thank you for helping me with this question! Now, for the next one...,"

"Whoa, wait a minute, write that down first. And second, I can't help you until you finish the essay. Teacher told us to not help each other too much, so we have to rely on ourselves. That's why I said the best tip I could give you so you can survive this is that you should use your mind and feelings. And well, of course skills matter, but we're still schooling so mistakes are accepted anyways."

"… What?"

"Um, ignore what I said. Just try to follow what I said and do it like we just did earlier – but add a summary to your answer in each question. And make it look more like an essay, with paragraphs and no point forms. Got it?"

"… Kind of."

"Cool. Text me if there's anything."

And the call ended. Miku took the phone away from her ear and stared at the screen that showed a picture of Ring, her name and the red rectangle with the words, 'Call ended', before it faded away and returned to her home screen.

Well. Looks like she has to handle this alone for the meantime.

"Stupid Ring."

* * *

><p>"Have you guys listened to their newest single yet?" Rin heard her friend, Teto Kasane, who was enviably the most popular and liked girl in their grade, ask as the girl was busy preparing things needed for her to do a braid on her next victim. Rin's hand reached up and she felt the braid Teto had done for her – It made her feel girly, which was kind of unlike her, but it made Teto happy so she was rather accepting about the offer. "Not yet," Rin replied, knowing that Teto was once again talking about one of her favourite bands. The others shook their heads as well. The bright pink-haired girl beamed at all of them and then she called over Kaiko Shion, who was busy arranging her books into her bag. Kaiko was undeniably the smartest girl amongst them all, even in their whole grade, and she was usually the one who shies away from people – but not tonight, apparently. Kaiko was dressed in lace lingerie and black stockings which is very unlike her. <em>Puberty, <em>Rin couln't help but muse inside her mind. Kaiko stopped arranging her books and obeyed her friend's orders. She sat down in front of Teto and let the girl take a bunch of her short blue hair and twist them together.

Lily Kirishima, the most mature girl in their group, was wearing a blank face as usual as she peeked from behind her mobile phone. "What was the name of it, again?" She seemed to ask Teto, who gladly replied the question. Lily formed her lips into an 'o' shape before she hid herself behind her phone again and began tapping on the screen rapidly. Then, after a while, she turned the phone around and showed everyone what was on her screen – a group of boys, dressed in black jackets, some in white vests and overall wearing skinny jeans and boots, some sneakers. They were posing on metal barrels and chairs against a grunge-ish background. Teto squealed, making some of them flinch, especially Kaiko who grimaced when Teto accidentally pulled on her hair. "Ah, sorry, Kai-chan… They're just too cute!"

"It's okay," Kaiko says, smiling slightly. "I understand, anyway. I love them too."

"Oh, speaking of love," Meiko Kurosaki chimed in from the bed. She was covering her eyes with cucumber slices until a few minutes ago, when she stopped to check her Instagram. She rolled over so she was on her elbows, looking directly at them. "Have you guys done that worksheet yet?"

Kaiko slightly gasped along with Teto. "No, not yet…," The blue-haired girl trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed at the mention of those questionable queries Miss Jill had put for their homework. "How should we even answer them?"

"Well, I'm going to talk about how love is really stupid sometimes." Rin suddenly proclaims as she leans back into her beanbag and takes out a couple of chips from the bag in her hand. She popped them into her mouth. Teto slightly frowned. Rin looks down and saw that some of her chips had gotten onto the carpeted floor. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see that. I'll pick them up later."

"Oh, okay, I didn't notice that anyway," Teto replied, going back to put the finishing touches to Kaiko's braid. "It's just about what you said. It's…. Well, not unusual of you to say, but since we're growing up and all, I thought you changed your opinion on it."

Rin stopped chewing on her chips for a while. She paused and let her annoyance settle down. Every time there was their monthly sleepover, the topic of love will always come around. She doesn't despise it – just tired. There are more things to talk about, like their friends, what annoys them, the teachers, their classmates and schoolmates. Yet here they go again, talking about boys and girls having romantic attraction towards each other. It's not like she doesn't want to talk about her feelings, either; she's just not comfortable about it. It's like they're forcing her to dig up her other side. On another note, every time they're talking about love, Teto always seems to dominate the topic – big-eyed, small, white-skinned, smart, childish and with a cartoonish voice, there's hardly any boy who dislikes Teto to an extent. Rin loved the girl, true, but knowing that she's such a perfect, popular girl who's friends with a blond idiot like her… Well, it just makes her self-esteem lower a bit.

She felt disgusted that even she was envious of her own best friend. But she couldn't suppress the feeling.

After a while, Rin spoke out loud, "Never changing my mind. Love is stupid, and I'm going to answer just that."

Teto and Kaiko let out spontaneous small sighs. Lily simply looked up from her phone with her blue eyes seemingly drilling holes into Rin's very soul. Meiko, on the other hand, went back to being on her phone. Rin bit into another chip she's pulled out from the bag. She'll work on that worksheet some time later this week.

* * *

><p>The tip of the brush marker was pulled across the paper smoothly, letting the bright red ink flow out and taint the white surface of the paper. Bits of rubber from erasers were pushed and blown aside, and 0.2 leaded black pens were left uncapped. Ring stopped her colouring and raised the brush marker up from the paper. She squinted at the small corner of her drawn character's hair. Then, ever so slowly, the tip lowered and as soon as the ink filled out the empty space, she pulled it away and capped it close. Putting the brush marker aside, she took the sketchbook and raised it up to eye level.<p>

It was a picture of a girl and a boy, sitting together with their backs touching. The girl had her head looked down and the boy's gaze was staring straight into empty space. One was smiling, the other was timidly covering her mouth. Both have red streaks across their faces, showing that they were obviously happily and shyly trying to accept their relationship - thus shown by their hands being laced together.

Moderate.

She needed to fix on her inking. Her colouring's still pretty sloppy, too. Brush markers are still not in her area of expertise, it seems, even after they're used for several of her recent drawings. She placed the sketchbook down and turned to the small cardboard box beside her. Inside, there were several papers, a box of colour pencils, a roll of A5 paper, bits of eraser that she had pushed into the box, drawing pencils and a newly bought box of watercolours. She needs to use them soon, so she can get out of her boring comfort zone. Plus, this pose... She doesn't particularly like it.

But Ring is pleased to see how their expressions turned out. It made her feel a bit... warm inside, like she wished that the girl in the picture was her.

Ring flips the sketchbook closed and put her pens away, stashing them into the said cardboard box. She stretches her arms and legs then pushes herself off from the floor cushion that was the only think keeping her comfortable. Ring moved over to her study table and stared at the contents spilled onto the wooden table. There were her textbooks, notebooks and several notices from her school about upcoming events. Her eyes trailed up to the bookcase screwed on to the wall – where her diary was located. She pulled it from the rows of novels she owned and flipped the pages open until she came to the most recent one – that was about the worksheet Miss Jill had given to the whole class.

_Surely it's not just me overthinking this,_ Ring said as she scanned through her diary entry. She'd talked about her suspicions on why Miss Jill had made the decision to ask such questions. She'd even talked about how she should answer the questions; whether she should lie or simply speak the truth. She'd talked about why the class has to go through this kind of interrogation. On and on she wrote, until three in a half pages were filled with things regarding Miss Jill, 'love', her classmates and… Well, her supposedly having a secret admirer, as told by Rin. Ring looked at a sentence. What did she think of love, she wrote, was that although it can be a pleasant feeling, it can be truly deceiving and may be the root of intense hatred towards someone. Ring paused, then she closed the book and slipped it back into the rows of books, between a mystery novel and an action genre novel.

Honestly, she doesn't want to think about the topic 'love' any much more than usual. It makes her mind scatter. Besides, there's that new watercolour set just waiting to be used. She could just finish that worksheet in the last minute, like she always does with the other worksheets.

She sighs and stretches again. Better get back to work to get her art block away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! After some time I finally managed to finish the second chapter. On <strong>**this chapter, I aimed to focus on what our three main girls think about love at first – like, based on their past experiences. So I hope I managed to achieve that goal. I'm actually looking forward to writing the third chapter so I can breach my writer's block, so I'll probably get back to using Word real soon.**

**The new school term is starting in a few days, so I might not be too active in writing and updating, but as I said, I will try my best.**

**Please bear with me!**

**AIKU**


End file.
